Question: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{3k - 10}{4k} = 6$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k$ $-3k + 10 = 24k$ $10 = 27k$ $27k = 10$ $k = \dfrac{10}{27}$